


Lunar Familiarity

by A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obadiah Stane, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking a Forced Bond, Gen, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rescue, Stephen Kills Obadiah, Stephen Rescues Tony, Tony Had Obadiah’s Pups, forced bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul/pseuds/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul
Summary: Tony and Stephen were in love, and planning to cement their bond, when Tony vanished. Stephen has never given up hope of finding his mate, and eventually finds proof that Obadiah Stane put a non-consensual bond on Tony. Stephen goes to rescue Tony, and after killing Obadiah, finds that Tony had Obadiah’s pups, and that all of them have suffered abuse at Obadiah’s hands. Stephen has to work hard to prove to Tony that he never stopped loving him, and to prove to his pups that not all Alphas are monsters.





	Lunar Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out and thank you to _**Pluvionyc**_ & _**Choco_Tim_Tam**_ for beta reading this chapter! I sincerely appreciate both of you helping me work on this fic and all my others, it means more to me than you’ll ever know!
> 
> Saoirse is pronounced Sear-sha.
> 
> Video: [_Song of the Sea- Dúlamán_](https://youtu.be/CS87SJfNBbU)

Stephen missed Tony more than he could ever say. He missed the Omega who had loved him, who had eagerly planned their wedding, who spoke of having litters of pups to look after and love with longing in his voice.  
He wondered where the Omega he loved had vanished to. Had Tony changed his mind? Found someone else? If he had, Stephen would understand. He would be heartbroken, yes, but at least he would know Tony was alive. Know he was happy.  
Now he was sneaking through an old, remote vacation home of Tony’s, trying to slip through the hallways undetected while he listened for sounds and focused on following a scent he’d never imagined wanting to track.  
Obadiah’s taunting letters had started arriving six months ago, boasting that Tony had come to his senses and chosen the better Alpha when it mattered, and containing pictures of Tony- most of them of the Omega engaged in some sex act. Stephen didn’t believe it for a second. Tony had feared Obadiah, had tensed when he came too close and shuddered as the Alpha flirted with him.  
Stephen believed that Tony was with Obie, but not that he was there of his own free will.  
The Alpha froze suddenly outside a study door, listening hard.  
“Worthless slut!” Obadiah spat, and Stephen flinched as he heard a sharp smack and a yelp of pain. “This is the best you can come up with?! You’re here to keep me happy, you stupid bitch!”  
There was a whimper, and Stephen felt a strange feeling in his chest- a mixture of ache and flutter.  
“Love, please-”  
A sharper smack, followed by a louder yelp.  
“You know better than that, slut!”  
“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Tony whimpered. “I didn’t mean to….”  
“You better come up with something better than this that I can sell, you stupid whore,” Obadiah snarled. “Or I’ll keep those brats away from you for a month instead of a week!”  
_Brats?_  
Stephen froze, horror flooding him.  
That could only mean one thing.  
Tony had pups.  
And worse, Obadiah was keeping them from him, like a parent grounding their misbehaving child from going to the movies with friends.  
Stephen swallowed back the growl rising in his throat. Now wasn’t the time to be caught. If Tony had pups, he had a new priority first and foremost- make sure they were safe and would remain safe while he dealt with Obadiah. Then he could rescue Tony.  
The Alpha slipped silently past the study, searching for Tony’s children.  
After about ten minutes, he heard a soft thumping noise and smelled four fear scents coming from a floor or two above him. Stephen’s stomach clenched and his heart ached. Fear scents? He couldn’t imagine they had done anything to reasonably expect one, and yet….  
He found a staircase and crept up it, following the scent trails to a plain wooden door.  
Stephen paused.  
How was he going to explain himself? How was he going to make sure he didn’t scare them?  
He supposed they might have already smelled him, but their own fear scents- just beginning to go back to normal- might be drowning his unfamiliar scent out.  
“Little ones,” he whispered, knocking gently, “please don’t be afraid. I’m coming in, alright?”  
There was no answer, so after a moment, he pushed the door open with a low, drawn out creaking noise.  
Four pups were crouched fearfully in a corner, hiding between their bed and the wall. Two of the pups were positioned protectively over their siblings- the male and female with brown hair, though the female looked a little more worried than her brother.  
“Wh-who are you?” she asked. Her voice trembled, but she glared at him.  
“I’m a friend of Tony’s,” Stephen told her, smiling kindly at her. “I’ve come to help him, and you and your siblings, okay?”  
The little blond male frowned from where he was positioned- in front of his tiny, black-haired sister, but behind his other siblings. “You’re here to help _Daddy_?” He asked incredulously. “The only people who ever come here are _Father’s_ friends.”  
“I know,” Stephen told him, his hands raised to show the pups that he was friendly and meant them no harm. “I’m here to change that. To protect your daddy. But to do that, I need you four to be very brave for me, and stay here, okay? Your daddy and I will come for you. But you have to stay here, where it’s safe, no matter what. Alright?”  
The brunet male growled, shifting so he was slightly in front of his siblings.  
“You’re lying,” he snarled. “You’re one of Father’s friends. You’re going to hurt our Daddy.”  
“I'm not lying,” Stephen promised. “Your father doesn’t know I’m here. I promise, pups, I'm going to protect you. I just ask you to have a bit of trust in me.”  
“Peter,” squeaked a soft voice, and the brunet male turned his head slightly. The little black haired female was looking at him with pleading blue eyes. “Peter, what if he’s telling the truth?”  
Her brother frowned, opening his mouth as if to retort, but-  
“I want someone to save Daddy, Peter.”  
“Fine,” he muttered in a poisonous tone.  
“Stay here,” Stephen told them. “No matter what happens, stay here, and try not to listen. I’ll be back as soon as I possibly can with your daddy.”  
They nodded, and Stephen smiled reassuringly at them before walking outside once again.  
He closed the door and took a deep breath. The stakes were even higher now. If his plan failed- if _he_ failed- Tony wasn’t the only one who would suffer. Tony’s _children_ would face the consequences- consequences Stephen didn’t want to consider.  
He tried to force himself to breathe properly, then crept back the way he had come.  
~(*)~  
“Alpha, is this-”  
“ _That’s_ the best you’ve got? Maybe you really don’t want those brats around. I can get rid of them if that’s what you want, slut.”  
“N-no, Alpha, please!” Tony begged, and Stephen’s heart broke, shattering into millions of pieces on the floor. At the same time, fury flowed through him-this bastard dared to threaten Tony? He’d already stolen his autonomy, his mind- what else was there to take from the man Stephen loved? And then Tony was pleading, _begging_ \- and Stephen was filled with a fury he had not known was in him.  
“I-I’ll do better, Alpha, please don’t take them away from me!”  
With a snarl, he slammed the door open and entered the study, glaring at Obadiah, sitting in the leather chair behind the mahogany desk while Tony kneeled beside him.  
The Omega had backed away, whimpering nervously as he looked from Stephen to Obadiah.  
“He’s not going to take your pups from you, Tony,” Stephen vowed, sparing him a quick glance- god, he looked terrible- before focusing his attention where it belonged.  
Obadiah sneered at him. “Still pining after an Omega that isn’t yours, Stephen?” he taunted, standing up. “What a poor use of your time.”  
“He isn’t a possession,” Stephen spat. “He’s a man. A man you bonded against his will.”  
Tony sat silently on the floor, staring at Obadiah and Stephen, and looking both confused and blank. The pieces of Stephen’s heart hurt; he knew that Tony was trying to remember his Alpha bonding him, but he couldn’t do it- this false bond was his entire life now.  
“Let him go,” Stephen growled. “Release him from the bond, or I’ll make you.”  
“Can you?” Obadiah asked, grinning at Stephen with a mocking expression. “You’d have to kill me, Strange. Aren’t you a doctor?”  
He glanced down at Stephen’s trembling hands and laughed darkly. “Excuse me. _Former_ doctor.” He stalked closer, his smile widening as he approached. “ _Didn’t you make a vow to do no harm_?”  
Stephen glared at him. Obie couldn’t scare him. “Leaving Tony and his pups here with you would be causing far more harm,” he said, though his heart was starting to race. He _would_ kill Obie if that was what it took to save Tony and his children, but he didn’t want to. He _had_ made a vow to do no harm; he didn’t want to break it.  
“That Omega is _mine_ ,” Obadiah spat. “You can’t take him from me.”  
“You can’t stop me,” Stephen warned. He could feel the Alpha in him ordering him to challenge Obie, to rip him to pieces for what he had done to Tony and his babies.  
Obadiah growled a warning, seizing what Tony had been working on- a gauntlet- off the desk and raising ito towards Stephen.  
The sorcerer raised a shield just in time, protecting himself from the blast.  
“Break this false bond,” Stephen warned. “Or I _will_ kill you.”  
He formed a glass spear and held it out, showing he was serious.  
Obadiah sneered at him. “You cannot.”  
“You underestimate me,” Stephen told him. “That is your first mistake.”  
Obadiah lunged for Stephen, firing another blast from the gauntlet. Stephen blocked the attack and shoved his spear forward.  
He heard a gasp and a gurgle. He looked up.  
Obadiah stared at him, eyes wide and surprised. His mouth opened in shock, and he reached out, clawing at Stephen despite the gauntlet on one hand. “You...y-you….y….”  
Blood trickled out of his open mouth, and Obadiah slumped backward.  
Tony looked up at Stephen, his eyes widening in surprise. He stared at Obadiah and then looked up at Stephen, whimpering in distress as he backed away from Obie’s body as he took his final, gasping breaths.  
He whined, then turned and vomited behind him.  
“Tony, I-”  
“Pups,” Tony whispered, sounding distracted. “My pups! I have to find them!”  
“I know where they are,” Stephen said quickly, holding out his hand in offering before pulling it back- Obadiah’s false bond had probably distressed him greatly, and Stephen didn’t want to add to that discomfort if he could do anything to mitigate it.  
Tony looked up at him, whining softly. “You...you know…?”  
“Yes, Tony, I know,” Stephen replied gently. He longed to use an old pet name- Love, or Darling, or Treasure, but his dear Tony would not want to hear sweet things like that after what Stephen had awoken him from. “Come with me, I will take you to them. I promise.”  
Stephen waited until Tony was following him, then led him back towards the room he’d found the small pups.  
They were just where he’d left them, curled up beside the bed.  
“Peter! Antoinette! Harley! Saoirse!” Tony said each name with relief, and hurried forward, pulling the pups into his arms. “I was so worried!”  
“Daddy! You’re not weird anymore!” Saoirse squealed, beaming at him with delight. “You’re normal now!”  
“Did your friend really save you?” Peter asked, shocked.  
“‘Friend’?” Tony repeated blankly.  
“Me,” Stephen replied, smiling sheepishly. “I told them I was your friend. I hope that was okay.”  
“Of course,” Tony murmured, though he frowned slightly.  
_I thought we were going to get married…. Does he not love me anymore? He must not._  
The thought put a lump in his throat, making it hard to swallow. He’d loved Stephen so much...but he’d been stupid and allowed a bond to be forced upon him. Of course Stephen would have no interest in him now, after bearing Obadiah’s pups and being humiliated with his bond.  
“Come on,” Stephen said softly. “We should get you and the pups to the hospital. I want to make sure all of you are okay.”  
Tony nodded, and let him lead the way out of the house.  
~(*)~  
The hospital was bustling. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, quietly waiting for the nurse to come back and do the (in Tony’s mind) unnecessary rape kit. He knew he’d been raped and who had done it. There was no one to prosecute. Tony’s knight had come and slain the beast already.  
“Ready, Dear?”  
Tony jumped. He hadn’t expected the nurse to come up on his left. “Y-yes, ma’am,” he murmured nervously to the kindfaced Beta.  
“You know,” she said conversationally as she prepared something, “you have a very sweet Alpha.”  
“...What?” Tony stared at her blankly.  
She looked confused, glancing at his neck, and then at his chart. She gasped in horror- probably seeing the _Forced Bond_ note.  
“I’m so sorry, dear!” She said, looking horrified. “I saw your mark and the Alpha and just assumed-”  
“No, it’s fine,” Tony assured her. “I...where are my pups?”  
“With the Alpha,” she said, pointing. Tony followed her gaze and froze.  
Stephen was sitting with his four pups, each of whom held a new stuffed animal and were snuggled up beside him as he watched them work on a puzzle, praising them and giving the poor, touch-starved pups the attention they craved.  
“Very good, Saoirse,” Stephen said in a proud voice as the girl finished the border. “You’re so smart, just like your daddy.”  
Even from here, Tony could see his daughter’s blush.  
He felt a pang in his heart.  
_Stephen…._  
If only he could have sired Tony’s pups.  
Stephen was going to make an amazing mate and father someday.

**Author's Note:**

> More in depth notes on how Omegaverse works in my fics can be found on my profile.
> 
> I could use more Beta Readers for basically all of my fics, including some newer ideas. I'm hoping I can find someone who's willing to let me bounce ideas of them, who wouldn't mind be spoiled for plotlines further down the line to help me work out the kinks, etc.
> 
> You HAVE to be 18 though!!
> 
> All my usual beta readers are either underage or aren't interested in that content, which I completely understand, but I'm an ace virgin with no intentions of ever having a sexual experience of my own. Someone telling me what's stupid or doesn't make sense would be nice.
> 
> If you're interested in beta reading for me, feel free to leave a comment saying so, or email me at agalaxyintheirsoul@gmail.com !
> 
> **  
> _If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! I would really appreciate it; they always motivate me to continue my work for you guys!_  
>  **


End file.
